


Отражение

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Т. Кирк уже давно немолод и старается больше не смотреть в зеркала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324618) by [Raven_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight). 



> Семейная зарисовка, давно женатые герои.
> 
> са-телсу (вулканский) - муж

 

 

— Я буду дома через десять минут, — пообещал он, заставляя себя улыбнуться через силу и надеясь, что отсутствие радости в глазах, совершенно несоответствующее растянутым в улыбке губам, не будет замечено. То, как в озабоченном удивлении сошлись на переносице брови его супруга, показало, что в этом ему не повезло. У него никогда не получалось обдурить Спока, и вряд ли когда-нибудь получится.

— Джим, с тобой все...

— Все хорошо, Спок, — прервал он вопрос. — Я скоро буду дома.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу встретить тебя и...

Он вскинул руку, прося помолчать.

— Я в состоянии дойти до дома сам. Да и холодает, а ты, я знаю, не любишь холод.

Смущение и беспокойство стали еще заметнее на лице Спока.

— Мы живём здесь много лет. Я привык к холодному климату больше, чем к жаре на Вулкане.

Джим слабо улыбнулся.

— Неважно, просто... — он спрятал беспокоящие мысли за очаровательной улыбкой, той самой, которую часто использовал против тех, кого хотел убедить. — Мне нужно подумать кое о чем. А тебе нужно помедитировать.

Спок открыл рот что-то сказать, закрыл его и просто кивнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я приготовил суп. Этого будет достаточно?

Вопрос словно обжег Джима. Между ними давно установилось правило, негласный договор, что тот, кто первым возвращается домой, готовит ужин. Иногда Джиму хотелось чего-нибудь особенного, и он торопился домой, чтобы обогнать Спока и приготовить то, что хочется ему самому. Потом это прошло, на соревнования со Споком не было сил. Иногда он специально задерживался в Академии и тянул время, чтобы гарантированно оказаться дома после того, как вернется супруг, и не заниматься ужином. За последние три недели он ни разу не готовил, потому что всегда приходил домой вторым. Спок никогда не жаловался, как и никогда не спрашивал, устроит ли Джима его выбор блюд на ужин.

До сегодняшнего дня.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Спок колебался.

— Ты сам на себя не похож. В данных обстоятельствах, насколько мне известно, среди землян принято выбирать блюда, которые доставят удовольствие и помогут восстановиться.

— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал он. — В порядке, — повторил он со слабой улыбкой. — Готовь что хочешь. Завтра я займусь ужином.

Спок покачал головой.

— Завтра у тебя в расписании лекции до девятнадцати ноль-ноль.

Джим резко выдохнул, опуская голову.

— Ну, тогда послезавтра. Я займусь этим.

В кабинете повисло молчание. Когда он поднял голову чтобы удостовериться, что Спок не прекратил звонок, то задохнулся от вида нескрываемой печали в темных глазах своего супруга.

— Я никогда не вел счет, т’хай’ла.

Это слово — вулканский способ показать привязанность — полностью выбило Кирка из колеи. Он едва смог пробормотать «до скорого» и быстро закончил звонок. Ущипнув себя за переносицу, он потер пальцами глаза, уничтожая любые следы уязвимости, которые вызвал в нем Спок. Когда он снова открыл глаза, в черном экране отражалось только его лицо.

 

 В молодости Джеймс Т. Кирк ничего не имел против своего отражения. Его внешность, фактура, лучащаяся уверенность вызывали зависть, восхищение и даже похоть у представителей многих рас, полов и возрастов во времена, когда он был капитаном корабля «Энтерпрайз» и руководил исследовательскими миссиями. Его привлекательность была тактическим преимуществом, если требовалось узнать критически важную информацию, способную повлиять на его жизнь, команду, корабль, или отвлечь чье-то внимание. Так фокусник различными театральными приемами отвлекает внимание от своих тайных манипуляций. В молодости Джеймс Т. Кирк беспокоился о своем имидже. Он гордился своей внешностью, которую так любили таблоиды, и долго успешно балансировал на грани между здоровым самоуважением и нарциссизмом.

Теперь же Джеймс Т. Кирк был немолод и старался избегать своего отражения.

У него появилась привычка готовиться к новому дню, даже не взглянув на себя. Правда, приходилось бриться перед зеркалом. Но даже тогда он не позволял изучающему взгляду задержаться где-то еще, кроме как на пути лезвия по коже. Он смотрел только на посмевшую прорасти на лице щетину и никуда больше. Однако в течение дня в Академии ему часто приходилось смотреть на свои руки. Кожа на тыльной стороне, прежде упругая и гладкая, теперь была покрыта прожилками вен; когда-то ровный бронзовый цвет пошел пятнами. Достаточно было взглянуть на руки, чтобы понять: внешняя привлекательность — не то, о чем в первую очередь думают люди, когда вспоминают о нем.

Подобные мысли вели за собой другие — о Споке, его вулканском супруге и избранном. О Споке, чьи волосы были так же черны, как в первый день их знакомства, когда Кирк получил корабль от капитан Пайка. Спок, по-прежнему идеальный, с безупречной осанкой, всегда собранный и элегантный до кончиков ногтей, выглядел по крайней мере лет на десять моложе своего возраста. Моложе Джима, хотя на самом деле был старше на несколько лет.

Джим фыркнул и встал из-за стола, застегивая китель. Теперь он сильнее реагировал на температуру, а ведь раньше казалось, что ему нипочем холода. Теперь он предпочитал тепло, даже жару. Может быть, стоит слетать на Вулкан. Он знал, что Спок, хоть и привык к земному климату и погоде в Сан-Франциско, скучал по теплу. Спок наслаждался прогулками на природе, любил читать снаружи, особенно когда сияло солнце, и он мог греться в его тепле. Джим тоже наслаждался этими спокойными теплыми днями вместе с супругом, и с каждым годом все больше. Возможно, после последней рекламной компании через десять месяцев, на которую он согласился, он уйдет в отставку, и тогда можно будет уговорить Спока переехать куда-нибудь в более теплое место, где им обоим будет комфортнее. И даже если это будет жаркий и сухой Вулкан, Кирк не станет возражать.

Он пересек улицу на правильный сигнал светофора. Ему нравилось ходить пешком после долгого дня в Академии. Гражданские редко узнавали его, хотя когда-то он спас планету, не допустив недальновидного влияния на природу и предотвратив уничтожение некоторых видов животных. Бывали дни, хотя довольно редкие, когда они со Споком выбирались на день к океану. Иногда они даже могли наблюдать за Джорджем и Грейс и их потомками. Спок, несмотря на многие годы плавания в космическом океане, не слишком любил море. После дня на яхте, Споку требовалось присесть на ближайшую скамью в поисках равновесия сразу же, как они сходили на землю, после чего он погружался в легкую медитацию. Кирк обычно пользовался случаем, чтобы прогуляться вдоль берега или молча посидеть рядом с супругом, в ожидании, пока тот восстановится. Лучше всего было, когда Спок позволял Джиму мягко держать его за руку, используя Кирка как якорь. Это нравилось им обоим.

Кирку попался на глаза глубокий старик, идущий по другой стороне улицы. Он медленно шел, опираясь на трость, и казалось, его не волновало, что ветер играет с концами его шарфа. Старик засунул руку в карман и вытащил кусок ткани, платок, чтобы прокашляться в него. На минуту Кирк забеспокоился, не нужна ли ему помощь. И не откажется ли он от помощи, если ему предложить? Пока он раздумывал над этим, старик остался позади. Но Джим повернулся и проследил взглядом за тем, как тот продолжает идти по улице, стуча тростью и тяжело опираясь на нее. Джима заставило остановиться не то, что человек был явно очень стар, и не то, что он пользовался тростью. Замереть его заставило осознание, что тот шел совершенно один.

Джим снова подумал о Споке. «Возможно, настанет день, когда мы оба, ты и я, станем настолько старыми, что переживем собственную полезность?» Спок задал этот вопрос в личном разговоре, когда Джим с Маккоем восстанавливались после клингонской тюрьмы, Рура Пенте. В тот момент Кирк просто увильнул от ответа. Сейчас, пока он смотрел на прогуливающегося старика, вопрос сам собой всплыл в памяти. Джим знал, что настанет день, когда он станет полностью бесполезен для Спока. Интересно, как скоро наступит этот момент? Через год? Пять лет? Через десяток? Он был уже не молод и с каждым годом старел еще больше. После подписания Китомерского договора его активность сильно снизилась, он вернулся к преподаванию в Академии. Теперь он болел гораздо чаще, чем в юности, несмотря на то, что по жизни отличался отличным здоровьем. Он знал, что его тело уже совсем не то, каким было в его бытность капитаном на «Энтерпрайз». Еще сильнее тревожило то, что моменты интимной близости между ним и его супругом случались все реже. Не то чтобы они совсем прекратились, но ему не хватало контакта. Джим фыркнул про себя, осознавая, что вовсе не Спок сделал такие моменты столь редкими. Нежелание исходило от него самого, и от этой мысли стало очень грустно. Было несправедливо по отношению к Споку, что он не знает, как все исправить. Может, он просто начал изживать свою полезность для Спока.

   Джим будет стареть быстрее супруга. Процесс уже начался. Он уже выглядел старше Спока. Разлом между ними будет только ширится и в физическом, и в ментальном плане. Он помнил тот момент, когда они временно постарели во время миссии на Гамма Гидра Четыре. Спок гораздо медленнее поддавался влиянию вируса по сравнению с остальными членами десанта. После того, как между ними начались романтические отношения, воспоминания об этой миссии сильно тревожили Кирка. Неужели это проекция их собственного будущего? Как у вулканца, срок жизни Спока должен был быть гораздо больше. Когда Кирк выйдет в отставку, Споку по земным меркам будет едва ли пятьдесят. Кирку понадобится его помощь в повседневных делах, и вся ответственность ляжет на плечи Спока. Он знал, что его супруг не захочет, чтобы кто-то другой занимался его потребностями вместо него. Спок все взвалит на себя, как того требуют вулканские узы. Со временем, понимал Джим, он станет тяжелой обузой для своего мужа. Спок с ним застрял.

Он вздохнул, заворачивая за угол улицы и направляясь к следующему блоку домов, где находилась их квартира. Старик так и не шел у него из головы. А что будет со Споком? Ведь Кирк когда-нибудь оставит его в одиночестве. Кто позаботится о нем, когда Джим умрет? Он-то уж точно не сможет этого делать. Он не сможет стареть вместе с ним, никогда не увидит его действительно старым. Гамма Гидры Четыре — вот самое близкое, на что это могло бы быть похоже.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кирк открыл дверь и медленно вошел, сразу почувствовав запах супа. Пахло очень вкусно, но мрачные мысли напрочь убили аппетит. Он стянул ботинки и поставил их рядом у двери.

— Тебе понадобилось больше, чем десять минут, — мягко упрекнул Спок из столовой.

Джим смотрел в пол.

— Я знаю.

Он услышал, как сдвинулось кресло, затем послышались ровные шаги. Джиму не нужно было поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, что его супруг стоит перед ним, он просто чувствовал его присутствие.

— Я еще не приступал к еде.

Кирк покачал головой, не имея сил взглянуть на Спока и не желая обсуждать то, о чем думал во время прогулки.

— Тебе не нужно было ждать, Спок.

Он снял китель и бросил его на спинку одного из кресел у камина, после чего направился в спальню.

— Джим, — позвал его Спок. — Ты нездоров?

Он остановился, но так и не обернулся.

— Я просто... я не голоден.

— Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным. Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ты уже столько делаешь, — бросил он резко и немедленно пожалел о своем тоне. Он повернулся взглянуть на мужа и поморщился при виде боли и замешательства, появившихся в глазах Спока из-за его вспышки.

— Это... я просто устал. Мне стоит прилечь ненадолго. — Он шагнул назад. Когда Спок пошел следом, Джим поднял обе руки, явно удерживая дистанцию, на что тот послушно остановился. — Ты должен поесть, пока ужин горячий.

С редким вздохом печального согласия, Спок опустил плечи.

— Я зайду к тебе, когда закончу?

Кирка задело, что он спрашивает, вместо того чтобы просто утверждать.

— Конечно, любовь моя. Тебе не нужно спрашивать. — В конце концов, это дом в равной степени принадлежит и Споку тоже.

Спок отрывисто кивнул, как если бы Кирк отдал ему приказ на мостике, и направился ужинать. Кирк смотрел, чувствуя, как покалывает в глазах от зарождающихся слез, как он уходит, как садится на стул и начинает есть. Один. Спок только раз поднял взгляд на пустующее место напротив, после чего еще ниже опустил голову, избегая туда смотреть. В груди у Кирка стало тяжело, когда он обратил внимания, что для него все было приготовлено, даже дополнительный кусок хлеба на его тарелке, в то время как у Спока был только один. Кирк жалко зажмурился и ушел в спальню.

Спать он не собирался, вместо этого отправившись в ванную. Почему он делает это сейчас, Джим не знал, он просто избавился от одежды и впервые, наверное, за годы честно посмотрел на себя. Кожа стала дряблой и гораздо бледнее, чем была в прошлом. Его золотистые кудри давно сменили цвет на холодное серебро, а тело оплыло от многолетнего недостатка физических нагрузок. Как можно это находить привлекательным? Он повернулся и посмотрел на себя сбоку и сзади. В этом отражении с трудом можно было узнать капитана, каким он был когда-то. Время его не пощадило. «Посмотри на себя, — насмехался голос Финнигана из далекого прошлого, — ты же старик». Да, так и есть. Спок часто использовал слово «привлекательный», говоря о нем, рассказывая о своих чувствах. Насколько привлекательным Джим останется для Спока, когда станет совсем дряхлым и неспособным позаботиться о себе? Он наклонился вперед, изучая глубокие морщины на лице, испытывая отвращение. Как можно считать _это_ привлекательным?

Облокотившись на умывальник, он опустил голову на руки. Из водоворота мыслей его вывело ощущение теплой мягкой ткани, опустившейся на плечи. Он поднял взгляд в зеркало, и увидел Спока, стоящего за ним. Его руки мягко лежали на его напряженных плечах. В глазах Спок стояла печальная беспомощность.

— Ты ведь собирался отдохнуть...

Джим покачал головой.

— Я не могу.

— Я чувствую, что ты расстроен. Скажи, что тебя тревожит. — Спок встретил его взгляд через зеркало. — Я что-то сделал, из-за чего...

Джим накрыл ладонями пальцы Спока.

— Нет! Нет, ты ни при чём. Даже не думай.

Спок сглотнул.

— Я знаю, что чем-то тебя расстраиваю.

— Не напрямую.

 Между ними повисла тишина, пока Спок, молча, позволил ему вдеть руки в рукава халата. Джим повернулся к Споку, и тот заботливо стал застегивать пуговицы.

— Заботиться о тебе — мой долг, как твоего супруга. Это честь для меня.

Джим перехватил руки Спока, пока он не отпустил пояс халата.

— Даже когда я не смогу делать это самостоятельно?

Он не сводил взгляда с их рук, страшась увидеть ответ в глазах Спока. Но Спок никак не пытался заставить его поднять взгляд. Вместо этого он шагнул назад, выводя Кирка в спальню, избегая наступать на вещи, которые Джим разбросал. Молча, он усадил Джима на край кровати и сел сам.

— Могу я узнать твои мысли, са-телсу?

Джим закрыл глаза и доверчиво наклонил голову под более удобным углом, чтобы его супруг мог легче найти пси-точки. Спок прошептал ритуальные слова и мягко скользнул в его сознание. Мелдинг между ними всегда был легким и естественным. Через связь они общались на уровне, на котором не требовались слова. Кирку не нужно было возвращаться памятью к тем мрачным мыслям, что сопровождали его во время дороги домой: Спок с легкостью перемещался в его сознании, находя сомнения Джима, его страхи и неуверенность. Он анализировал их и терпеливо смягчал своей любовью. Кирк был открыт ему полностью, и Спок со своей стороны тоже был полностью открыт. Они спрашивали и отвечали друг другу без слов и в безмолвии, никогда и вечно прикасаясь и получая прикосновения. Когда сознание Спока стало уходить, Кирк пытался его удержать, не желая расставаться.

 Джим открыл глаза с резким вздохом, чтобы прочесть боль во взгляде Спока, устремленном на него.

— Спок, я...

— Джим, — прошептал тот с благоговением и опустил руку, с помощью которой соединял их сознания, оставив сложенными два пальца. Кирк немедленно прижал свои пальцы к его, чувствуя теплоту связи через контакт. — Ты всегда будешь привлекательным для меня.

Кирк сглотнул ком в горле, пытаясь найти голос, но что он собирался сказать — возразить или ответить тем же — он сам не знал.

Спок обвил его пальцы своими, другой рукой развязывая пояс, который совсем недавно сам завязал.

— Ты заслуживаешь жизнь, которая у тебя есть, — сказал Спок, не отводя взгляда от супруга. — И твое тело отражает все, что ты перенес в этой жизни.

Он оставил в покое развязанный пояс, чтобы легко коснуться кончиками пальцев морщинок у внешних уголков глаз Кирка.

— Это твоя радость. Линии становятся глубже с каждой улыбкой.

Он скользнул пальцами по двум вертикальным морщинам между бровей Джима.

— Боль и горе, — дал он им имена, приподнимая бровь. — Многие причиняли тебе страдание, Джим.

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Мало кто в Звездном флоте не приложил руку.

Спок не стал скрывать собственную печаль.

— В том числе и я, — признал он, проводя пальцами по многочисленным линиям на лбу супруга. — Любопытство и удивление. Вселенная постоянно испытывала твой интеллект и часто удивляла тебя, но ты всегда находил достойный ответ на каждый вызов.

Он провел рукой вниз по щеке, остановив пальцы на глубоких морщинах вокруг его рта.

— Что удивительно в этих линиях, они отражают одновременно и твой смех, и твою печаль. Противоположные чувства, и все же ты не можешь познать одно, не испытав второго.

— Спок, — прошептал Джим непонятно зачем, то ли пытаясь сказать что-то, то ли желая, чтобы тот замолчал.

Спок положил пальцы на губы Джима, соединяя их одновременно в вулканском и человеческом поцелуе.

— Здесь твое упрямство, противостоящее любым превосходящим шансам. Твой отказ принять поражение.

Кирк чувствовал, как под мягкие речи Спока, у него увлажняются глаза. Он зажмурился, чтобы спрятать свои эмоции, так как знал, что Спок не оставит их без внимания, если заметит. Его супруг провел пальцами по другой щеке и погрузил их в серебристые пряди.

— Тревога и стресс, — определил Спок. — Вероятно, виноват доктор Маккой.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Не только он.

— Не только, — согласился Спок, перебирая пальцами его волосы.

Джим подставился под прикосновения с легким вздохом.

— Спок.

Прежде чем он успел сказать еще хоть слово, его супруг завладел его губами в земной манере. Джим потянулся к Споку, удерживая его за шею, отчаянно желая ощущать его не только физически, но и ментально.

Левая рука Спока оставила волосы Джима и скользнула вниз по шее, задержавшись на гладкой дорожке старого шрама. Он погладил шрам большим пальцем.

— Трудности и борьба, — произнес он, когда поцелуй закончился, после чего коснулся губами каждой из морщин, которым дал имена, задержавшись подольше на «печали и боли» и закончив опять губами мужа.

— Ты заслужил каждую из этих отметин, Джим. Они говорят о твоем опыте, обо всем, что ты перенес. Каждая морщина — это памятник твоей жизни, жизни, которую я имею счастье делить с тобой.

Кирк наконец позволил слезам пролиться.

— Я не хочу быть тебе обузой, когда постарею, Спок, — признался он. — Я не смогу быть с тобой, когда сам буду тебе нужен, не смогу позаботиться о тебе.

Спок мягко смахнул слезы с его лица.

— Я справлюсь. — Кирк поморщился, и Спок понял, что это не то, что тот хочет услышать. — Джим, даже если бы срок твоей жизни совпадал с вулканским, не было бы ни дня, когда я не захотел бы быть с тобой. Когда бы ни случилось наше неизбежное расставание, для меня оно все равно наступит слишком рано. Мы не знаем, когда наступит тот день, и кому суждено будет его пережить.

Кирк всхлипнул и отчаянно вцепился в одежду Спока.

— Я уже однажды хоронил тебя, Спок. Не заставляй меня проходить через это еще раз.

Спок облизнул губы, теряясь. Они не часто обсуждали его смерть на старом корабле. С давних пор эта тема была под запретом. Спок сжал дрожащие ладони Кирка в своих.

— Я не собираюсь этого делать. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушел первым, мне придется пережить твою смерть.

Кирк упрямо сжал губы.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось через это проходить.

Спок не ответил. Одному из них придется пережить уход другого. Вероятность, что они умрут вместе, была слишком незначительной. Он не хотел давать Джиму ложную надежду. Кирк посмотрел на него и встряхнул, сжимая ткань в кулаках.

— Обещай, что этот день наступит еще не скоро.

Спок покачал головой.

— Невозможно предсказать будущее. Я не могу дать такое обещание.

Джим нахмурился, его черты исказились, словно он пытался сдержать слезы.

— И все же, — начал Спок, привлекая внимание супруга, — я могу обещать другое.

Обхватив лицо Кирка ладонями, он заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Я буду любить тебя до конца наших дней, что бы ни пыталось нас разлучить. Ты мой супруг, мой т'хай'ла, и ничто не сможет это изменить. Ни возраст. Ни увечья. Ни немощность. Ни даже смерть.

Джим двинулся вперед, впиваясь в его губы. Спок обнял его, скользнув руками под мягкую ткань халата, касаясь обнаженной кожи и посылая телепатические волны глубокой нежности. Кирк тоже обнял его в ответ, притягивая ближе твердое вулканское тело, пока не почувствовал ткань его одежды, разделяющую их. Они прекратили поцелуй, чтобы прижаться друг к другу лбами, купаясь в ощущении близости, смешивая дыхания.

— Я люблю тебя, Спок.

Спок отодвинулся немного, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своего мужа.

— Так же как и я люблю тебя, Джим.

Он видел, как его чувство к Споку отражается в глазах его супруга, и получал подтверждение через их связь и прикосновения. С этого мгновения только одно отражение будет иметь для него значение. Если его избранник может так смотреть на него, нет причины, почему он сам не может смотреть на себя с той же гордостью, с какой воспринимал себя молодого.

Каждый год своей жизни он прожил осмысленно, и этих лет было много, потому что он был рожден, чтобы выживать, но только рядом со Споком Джим смог почувствовать, что такое процветать.  



End file.
